


Hazbin Hero: A Nephilim's tale

by kyodragboar



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Conquest, F/M, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Satire, Super Power Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyodragboar/pseuds/kyodragboar
Summary: When Angels turn their backs on heaven, They become a Fallen Angel, A Nephilim. Bayn, A young man who died before committing any sins. Decides to abandon heaven to experience life on the wild side, He then takes a pack of wolf demons as his pack and decides to claim Pentagram City as his own. Meeting some interesting character along the way in his quest to obtain everything he ever desires that he never had the chance to.Rated Explicit for images and future content (Probably)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Hell Landing

**Author's Note:**

> Bayn: Reference/Used Character art by TheGreatMatsutzu All rights reserve. https://www.furaffinity.net/view/18097646/  
> Powers: Cracked Helo, A momento from his time in heaven, However, In hell it seemed to have granted him the power to leech off the powers of other demons. He wears it around his arm, as it lost it's floatiness when he landed in hell.  
> Angel Wings: Dark Wings that can be summoned to grant him flight, However, Due to his fallen angel status, He can only remain airborne for a few hours before his wings burn up and his grounded until their powers return.  
> Firearm mastery: Due to living a sheltered life under overprotective parents, He was taught to use firearms when he was a teenager to defend himself.  
> Demon strength: Gained considerable inhuman strength when reincarnated as a demon.  
> Wolf Grunts: https://e621.net/posts/337898?q=boss_wolf Bayn's fateful pack, They are the only demons willing to work alongside a fallen angel.

**Hell...**

The final destination for misrates, rogues, and criminals. Here, they are reborn as monstrous demons, forced to wander the hellish city for all eternity. However, a recent announcement from the Princess of Hell, Charlie. Has caused a shift in the nightmarish kingdom...Not only in hell, but in heaven as well.

"Don't come back until you fucking pay your tabs!" A bartender demon yelled throwing a goat demon out into the streets. The goat got up to see the bartender head back into the building. The goat grumbled and was about to be on head his way, not noticing the ball of holy fire heading his way!!!

***BOOM!***

The drunk goat was vaporized by the blast, leaving behind a pair of horns, The demons notice the explosion as a figure rose from the crater. There, stood a broad shoulder wolf demon, with purple tattoos edge into his crimson fur body. He had a short scruffy purple mohawk that turned back at the edges. He was only wearing a pair of leather pants, boots, and a biker vest. He was wearing a pair of chain bracelets around his wrists. But what shocked the demons most was the dim helo above the wolf's head. 

The wolf then got up and looked around. "So...This is Hell?" He jumped out of a crater to get a look around at the city he was in. "Reminds me of Los Vegas and Mardi Gras. Which is great for me since I never been to ether." The wolf mused to himself. Suddenly, a crack was heard above the wolf's head as his helo cracked. It lost it's glow completely before falling to the ground with a clang. The wolf picked it up and looked at it. "Looks like I've been officially booted from heaven." He said looking at the ring. "Still, It better to hold onto it just in case." He slid the cracked helo onto his arm before noticing his form. "Woah! I..." He looked at his hands and arms. He looked behind him to see a wolf tail swaying behind him. "Look...Awesome!" He exclaimed before flexing his newly gained muscles. He notices the bar in front of him, "Good, Time to begin my Sin List, First off. "Get Wasted" I never had a heavy beer before..."

The wolf then boldly walked into the bar, still smoking from the impact as the demons watched with bewildered expressions. 

* * *

"Well boys." A scrawny wolf demon missing an eye with gray fur said to his fellow packmates. "We are officially unemployed."

The other wolves nodded in agreement, having lost their previous contract. This pack was now broke. The wolves were all wearing torn-up jeans, their arms bandage up in wraps.

"We'll get back on our feet. We survive four cleansings after all!" The one eye wolf said trying to cheer up his comrades.

"Easy for you to say! It's not like a new boss is going to burst right through those doors!" A wolf grunt said as his pack mates laughed.

Just then, The crimson demon kicked open the doors boldly as he got the intention of all the demons in the bar, Including the wolf pack.

The new arrival looked around. _"Okay, Bayn, Be cool. You can do this."_ The wolf then walked towards the bar, occasionally looking at other demons. Some looked intimidated, others were looking for a fight. Others were...Bayn couldn't be sure, but he thought some of the other demons wanted to eat him.

The larger wolf then sat down at the bar as he tapped on the counter. "Give me a beer." The wolf said timidly. The barkeep dropped a mug of beer in front of the wolf as he took a sip...Before suddenly coughing from the taste. His eyes quickly darted to the other demons, some of them were staring at him as one coughed awkwardly. "...What are you all looking at? You guys never saw a Fallen Angel before?"

The demons suddenly muttered between themselves. Bayn then resumed drinking his beer but after a few sips, a large dark-skin hand slammed down on the counter. Bayn looked up and saw a large horned demon and a pair of smaller lizard-like ones behind him. "We don't like you."

"Good, I don't like you either, so we're even." 

"You got some guts, announcing your a fallen angel." The demon said as one of his buddies lifted a spiked baseball bat over his shoulder. "Your skull would make an excellent cup holder."

He looked to the demon on his foe's right. Seeing the SMG in its holster, a plan was already forming in his head. "Are you picking a fight with me?"

"Do you even know how to fight?" The larger demon joked, causing the whole bar to laugh. 

"If you are, Then you can help me check off something on my Sin List," Bayn said calmly. "It's a list of all the things I didn't get to do in my life." He said tracing his clawed finger on the brim of the mug. 

"And what's that?" The thug asked. Bayn held a finger up at the demon before gulping down his drink in one chug. He exhaled after finishing before saying:

**"Starting a bar fight."**

Before the demon reacted, Bayn bashed the glass into the larger demon's face, knocking him down. He then grabbed the SMG from his buddy before kicking him in a sidewards swipe, knocking both of the larger demon's homies out. "Like playing a video game." He said as he slipped the SMG into his vest for later. He was then approached by several other demons looking for a fight. The wolf cracked his neck as he raised his fists. "Time to test out those boxing lessons."

* * *

A gray lizard with long black hair, wearing a suit and tie and carrying a briefcase was walking past the bar where the fight took place when a defeated demon was thrown out the window and onto the sidewalk.

The lizard just stepped over him to continue his way, earning a pained grunt from the demon.

* * *

In a few minutes, the bar fight was over. The one-eyed wolf and his mates peeked up from the table.

The Fallen Angel was standing in the middle of the bar victorious. The crimson wolf was panted tiredly as he looked around for any other challengers. He then saw the bar counter and walked over to it, climbing ontop to address the entirety of the bar. 

"I am Bayn, The Bayn of Heaven! The Nephilim. I hereby announced that I will become one of the Arch Dukes of Hell!" He said boldly. A crowd of demons gathered at his feet, the wolf begins to get into it. Not noticing the news crew who came into investigating the disturbance. "I'll be feared, respected! Anyone who has a problem with me can suck my dick! Which is both an insult AND an offer whatever way you see it."

"Are you getting this?" The demon reporter says as his friend recorded the scene.

"Yeah, Katie Killjoy is going to love this footage, she hasn't been the same ever since that incident with the princess." The demon cameraman said recording the speech.

"My wish is to experience everything this world has to offer!" The wolf grabbed a nearby beer bottle from the self. "So, Who will join me!?" He yelled raising the bottle up.

The pack is the back looked at one another before their boss spoke up. "Boys, We just found a new employer." The one-eyed wolf said.


	2. A Foothold in Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With both followers and a growing reputation. The Nephilim, Bayn. Sets his sights on the dead kingpin, Sir Pentious's Manor. But has to clean out the rival Demon Gang, The Bony Boyz who have taken up residence.
> 
> Hazbin Hotel and Assets belong to Vivizipop, all rights reserved.

**666 NEWS**

The news show opens up revealing a female newscaster with a fiendish grin, to her left was a man wearing a gas mask, his head was bandaged up due to a recent incident. The reporters straightened their papers as the camera begins to roll.

"Hello, I'm Katie Killjoy." The female newscaster introduced.

"And I'm (Now permanently bald) Tom Trench." The gas mask man said with a somber tone.

"We have some hell-breaking news for you all!" Katie said as the screen behind the two lit up with a news announcement.

**Fallen Angel Announces His World Dominating Decree!**

The Screen showed a picture of Bayn at the bar where he held his speech.

"Bayn, Former angel. Announced that he is now running for a position for one of the Arch Dukes. The seat now left empty following the death of Sir Pentious at the hands of the radio demon, Alastior." Katie said with a malicious grin. 

"There hadn't been a Fallen Angel in hell since the first great purge! Could this Demon-wannabe be the hottest new overlord that hell needs? Or will this helo wearing wimp be shot down by the first gang member that crosses his path." As Trench said it, A piece of paper was suddenly handed to him. "Oh, Just a moment. It seems someone just sent me an Impagram." He takes it from the messager. "Probably, from one of my many female fans!"

"Screw you, Tom!" Katie said without breaking face.

Tom cleared his throat before reading the letter. "Dear Tom, If you ever call me a "Helo Wearing Wimp" on television again. I will personally hunt you down, rip off your arms-" Tom's tone turned fearful as he read it. "-Beat you with said arms, before throwing you into the lava ocean...Also, Thanks for helping me check off another thing on my "Sin List" I always wanted to write a death threat. P.S. Nobody likes you, even before you went bald, Signed Bayn..." Tom lowered the letter with a terrified look.

"A man after my own heart, Anyone who threatens Tom with murder is a winner in my book," Katie said straightening her papers. "Since his descent into Hell, Bayn had also instigated a fight at the local bar and raided the local junkyard for parts and weapons," Katie added. Tom said noting but curled up in his chair and began to rock back-and-forth. "We have more news on our Fallen Angel after these messages. This is Katie Killjoy, signing off." A moment later, she changed expressions from a cheerful one to a furious one as she turned to Tom. "Get over yourself, you bald fuc-"

* * *

"Boss! Did you send Tom a death threat, right after he insulted you?" The one-eye Wolf Boss, Cyrus said looking at the newscast live from his phone. The gang was now in a warehouse as Bayn walked over to him with a satisfied look. 

"Yeah, Although I'm amazed on how fast it reached him, those imps are diligent," Bayn said putting his hands on the center table. "The timing was perfect, That'll get my message out to hell."

"How did you ever get into heaven in the first place?" A wolf grunt asked. "Angels shouldn't be this fucked up.

"It's...a long story..." Bayn said looking to the side. "The reason I got into heaven was that I had a very, very short list of misdeeds, I used to love heaven with its beautiful gardens and wonderful galas." He thought for a moment before frowning. "But...For some reason...I didn't feel...happy...I died in the prime of my life...That's no way to end my story." Bayn looked at his pack. "That's why I left heaven, to get my shot at the wild side. If I don't live life the fullest, Then how am I suppose to rest in peace?"

"Damn..." Cyrus said as he heard that.

"So...How am I going to become an Overlord?" Bayn asked the group.

"Uh...Well..." One of the wolves began. "In order to become an Overlord, you have to seize control of a part of the pentagram." The wolf then pointed to a part of the city map. "Ever since Sir Pentious has been dealt with by the Radio Demon, His spot is now wide open. If you can wrestle his manor from the rival gang. You'll gain a stable foot hole in Pentagram City."

"What about the other parts? Can't we grab them instead?" Bayn asked, but Cyrus waved it off.

"Out of the question. The other Overlords will destroy you without batting an eyebrow." Cyrus explained. "You'll need to build up your empire starting in Sir Pentious's turf...In order to claim his spot, You'll need to deal with the Bony Boyz."

"Sounds like a street gang."

"Oh, they are," Cyrus said nodding. "They're a gang of skeletons who used to hang out in the slums, but with Sir Pentious out of the picture. They're spreading like the flu."

"Skeletons, huh? That'll be easy." Bayn looked at the others. "In video games, Skeletons are always the weakest monster you fight at the start of games."

"Huh, Logic mirrors fantasy." One of the wolves muttered.

"They're also armed with guns. Do the skeletons in the video games you play also use guns?" Cyrus asked sarcastically.

"They do not," Bayn answered simply. "Is there any place where the Bony Boyz might be keeping their weapon stockpile?" 

"According to Intel, They keep their guns and cars at a local warehouse."

Bayn's face lit up at that. "Did you say, "Cars"? My dear Cyrus?" 

The wolves all looked at one another as they wondered what Bayn was planning on doing.

* * *

**Sir Pentious' Manor**

The Steampunk styled manor was patrolled by different skeletons wearing gangster clothes. Armed to the teeth as they looked out for any intruders. Sadly this didn't prepare them for Bayn's attack.

"What the fuck?" One of the gang members patrolling the front gate said as he saw a large armored vehicle coming in hot, looking to ram into the gate. Blaring rock music was heard from the inside as it crashed through the front gates of the manor before crashing into the graffiti-covered statue of Sir Pentious, destroying both the statue and the Bony Boyz who were standing guard.

"Attention Bony Boyz." A voice from atop the vehicle announced. The remaining gang members looked to see the red and purple wolf from the news. "This piece of property now belongs to me, Bayn. The Nephilim!" The wolf yelled out. "Pack your bags, and get out!"

The gang responded with gunfire, Bayn was quick to react by jumping up into the air, as he backward somersault, he whipped out a pair of SMGs from his vest and began to open fire. Shooting up some skeletons as he fell. A few of his own members slipped into the gate and begin to take out some of the other Bony Boyz.

Bayn landed on a gangster's face, using it as a springboard to launch himself through the first-floor window. With a loud crash, he landed in a hallway. Surrounded by rival gang members. Bayn quickly rolled out the way of the gangster's gunfire as he got onto his feet. Grabbing a nearby a heavy axe from a suit of ornamental armor. It took some effort, but he managed to swing it. Decapitating the hallway guard. Dropping the axe as he moved onto the next room.

In the next room, a foyer by the looks of it, he encountered a large group of Bony Boyz. He then kicked over a table for cover. The gunfire continued before the group suddenly exploded. "Huh?" Bayn said looking over his cover. The Bony Boyz were destroyed. Standing in the center of the massacre was a pale, female demon with pink hair and torn-up clothes and one eye.

"Holy Fuck, The stories are true." The girl demon said as Bayn got out of cover. "You really are gunning for Pentious' pad, Ha! I thought you fallen angels didn't have the balls for things like this."

"Thanks for the save, But I could've dealt with it, myself," Bayn said as he straightens his vest. "You with them?"

"With the Bony Boyz?" The new girl began, in her hand was a small pink bomb. "Fuck no! I'm Cherri Bomb. Me and a friend rumbled with Pentious before he died. So I swung by, checking out his digs."

"So, you here for the turf?" Bayn asked holding up a gun towards her.

"Yeah, I was. But then I saw how horrible his interior taste was, So you can have it." Cherri Bomb said before a group of skeletons barged through the door. "Doesn't mean I can't let you have all the fun."

"Shall we?" Bayn said gesturing to the gang members, loading another magazine of bullets into his machine gun.

"Lets!" Cherri Bomb exclaimed before she and Bayn charged at the terrified skeletons, causing bones and fireworks from Cherry's bombs to scatter in all directions.


	3. Bayn Manor, Secret within the cracked helo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bayn and Cherri Bomb razed through the manor making their way to the central clocktower where the leader of the Bony Boyz is directing the gang from.

The doors to the central garden where a giant clock tower stood burst opened. The gang members were shot down by the impending bullets and bombs.

"So, What the hell did you do to get kicked out of heaven?" Cherri said as she chucked another grenade.

"Didn't do anything, I left!" Bayn shouted head-shot-ing the Bony Boyz. "I used to like it, But after the first few weeks, it got boring pretty fast. No loud parties, no stuffing yourself with cake. Basically they treated me like a prince due to me being a saint in my past life."

"Holy shit." Was all Cherri said as she heard that.

"Well _former_ saint." Bayn chuckled, he saw the clock tower. "That's where's the boss is?"

"Yeah, It's the nerve center for Pentious' operations, The Bony Boyz boss should be up there," Cherri said as she pointed to the stairway coiling up the tower, the tower was also connected to the main mansion by four brides, each connecting to the mansion surrounding the garden. "Come on, Lets break some bones."

"So this "Friend" Of yours, he also fought this Sir Pentious?" Bayn asked.

"Yeah, I was going to invite him to come along, but he told me he was still grounded from the last time we both hung out." The pale demon replied.

The two began to force their way upwards the stairwell, making it half-way up when they heard a beeping sound. "You hear that?" Bayn said stopping.

Cherri listened as the beeping got faster. " _Fuck."_ She said before shoving Bayn back. As the section of the stairwell exploded, sending her flying off the tower.

"BOMB!" Bayn shouted, and without even thinking. Dove after her, as he reached closer to her, the helo around his arm suddenly lit up a fiendish purple, Bayn grabbed Cherri Bomb's hand before grabbing hold of the rest of her, suddenly, a pair of dark purple angel wings burst from his back. 

"Woah, What...The...Fuck?" Bayn said as he notices he stopped falling, before seeing the wings on his back. 

"Holy shit, You really are a fallen angel..." Cherri Bomb said as she notices the wings.

"...Let's see if these wings work like my old ones." Bayn said as he threw Cherri onto his back. He gave his wings a flap, allowing him to began his ascent up the tower.

"Damn, this is one sweet ride!" Cherry shouted enjoying the flight. She then saw some Bony Boyz on the stairway preparing to take fire. Cherri Bomb was quick to start bombarding the tower. Destroying the skeleton guard.

Bayn then circled around the top of the clock tower, seeing the large doors leading inside. "Cherri, can you make me an entrance?"

"One big ol hole, coming up!" She said before throwing a bomb at the large doors. Blasting them open.

Bayn then circled around again as he aimed himself towards the doors. "This is your captain speaking, We are about to make a landing," Bayn said, speaking like a pilot. But as the entrance came up, a realization struck him. "Correction, make that a crash landing...Because I don't know how to lannnnnahhhhhh!!!-"

The two crashed into the hallway leading to the clock tower office. Bayn and Cherri tumbled into the ground, With Bayn's wings turning into black dust as he rolled along the ground before stopping.

"Whew. Not bad..." Cherri said panting as she got up. "We're still alive."

"Well...We're both already _dead,_ to begin with." Bayn said joking, the two then laughed, before Cherri Bomb helped him up.

"You're a pretty cool dude," Cherri said before punching his shoulder. "For an angel."

"Fallen Angel." Bayn corrected before looking towards the door. "So the boss is behind these doors?"

"It's the only place we haven't shoot up yet, so yeah." Cherri Bomb said as she walked over and kicked it open.

The room was a standard office, the setup however was that of the inside of a clock, various gears were clinking against one another, the clock face behind the desk was acting like a window.

"Hmm...Steampunk and Fantasy vibe." Bayn said looking around the large office. "Add a few splashes of purple. And it'll be an office fit for an Overlord."

"You mean you?" Cherri burned.

"Haha."

Suddenly, the floor opened up, the two imminently got into combat stances as a lift hoisted something up. Before the two was a large demon-like mech, equipped with a flamethrower and punching arm. A short, scrawny skeleton wearing a hoodie and baseball cap was on top of the mech.

"Yo, Motherfuckers, My name is Bony Jr, leader of the Bony Boyz!" The short skeleton began before turning angry. "And you two messed with the wrong gang."

"Alright, Shortstuff, Step off the admittedly awesome robot and run back to your daddy," Bayn said waving his SMG around. "Where did you get that anyway?"

"This here is one of Pentious' unfinished projects, A combat-demon-metal-armor." Bony Jr then rubbed the mech like a puppy. "With a few upgrades, My daddy fought long and hard for this turf, and with Sir Pentious out of the picture, I won't hand this mansion over to a whore and a homo wolf."

"Woah, Woah, woah." Bayn said waving his hands in denial. "First off, I'm Bisexual. Don't rope me in as a stereotypical gay." He then crooked his head. "And secondly...How could your father have a son, Isn't he a skeleton? Like...You know..." Bayn then struggled to find the words. "...Sexually Disabled?" Cherri chortled at that.

"Well, THAT'S NOT YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" Bony Jr yelled defiantly.

"Why are you so angry?" Cherri Bomb started. "Oh, Right it because you don't have a DICK!" She and Bayn laughed out loud.

"STOP TALKING ABOUT DICKS!" Bony Jr yelled before jumping into the mech. "Imma going to fuck you both up!"

"Pervert," Bayn said suddenly. That was the final straw for Bony Jr.

"AHHHHHHHH." The mech suddenly lunged forward as the two jumped to the side. "DIE DIE DIE DIE!"

The mech's flamethrower came on as Bony Jr tried to torch the two. Bayn dodged the heat as he landed on the weapon itself and began to yank at its fuel source.

"Alright, time to shut this thing down." As Bayn said it, the helo on his arm began to glow again. "Huh, Woah." Suddenly, tendrils of red energy began to burst out of the fuel canister and into the helo itself.

"Wh...What are you doing fucker?!" The skeleton inside the mech yelled noticing the power draining from the flamethrower. He then knocked Bayn off the weapon, before grabbing Cherri Bomb.

"I'm going to crush you bitch!" The skeleton boss said as Cherri struggled to escape from the crushing steel grip.

Bayn looked up, seeing the situation, he began to run towards the mech.

Which each step he took, he felt his arm getting hotter like it was bursting into flames. He leaps at the mech, and then.

Sliced it into two with a fiery cleave. His arm was engulfed with purple flames as he stared at the attacker with the gaze of a wolf. The arm released Cherri as she landed near the fallen mech.

Bayn landed next to her and offered her a hand. "There, now we're even," Bayn said helping her up.

"Where are you keeping these badass powers of yours?" Cherri asked the wolf.

...Bayn said noting. But, he gave the helo on his arm a curious glance.

A banging was heard, Bony Jr then kicked the cockpit's hatch opened. "Fucking, old-fashion piece of shit." Bony Jr then faced the two. "Forget the mech, I'll take you on myself. COME ON, TAKE YOUR BEST SHOT!"

Bayn and Cherri Bomb both took a look at one another. 

The next moment, the poor skeleton was kicked off the tower and into the city distance.

"Well, It's been fun. But I should head home." Cherri Bomb said ripping off a piece of the mech to keep as a memento. "Hey, Once my friend can see me again, Let's hang out, all three of us."

"Sure thing, I'm going to be busy cleaning up the manor. Making it fortified." Bayn said looking around his new office.

"I'll text you, Oohhh, You don't have a Hellphone, do you?"

Bayn shrugged. "I should really buy one, once I find Pentious' stash of cash."

Cherri Bomb then nodded before looking out into the city. "...So...You're really planning on becoming an Overlord?" She asked. "That's a pretty badass thing to do, since your a fallen angel."

"Of course. It seems fun to try."

"Try or die for?" Cherri asked.

"...When I decided to leave heaven, I swore to myself to never let myself hesitate again." He looked out into the city as he said that. "If I die trying to become an Overlord. Then I die, Plain and simple. At least I tried."

 _"...This guy...He might actually be the one to..."_ Cherri thought but shrugged it off. "Whatever, I'll swing by later once you settled in." She then jumped out of the opening the two made after they kicked Bony Jr out of the manor. "Watch your muzzle, hotshot!" She called out to him before landing on the manor roof before jumping into the city.

Bayn looked out into the city, a moment later, he heard a voice spoke up. "Boss?"

He looked behind him and saw Cyrus standing there, a short, muscular wolf, scarred and fracture, but not broken. "We've taken the manor."

Bayn smiled. "Gather the boys..." He said stepping onto the destroyed mech. "We're celebrating the day we took this place as our base!" 


End file.
